


Who Knows What the Winds Will Bring

by Polycoria



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Moon - Fandom, Pokemon Sumo, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Familial Abuse, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Therapy, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polycoria/pseuds/Polycoria
Summary: Solis can't take seeing the red X of Guzma's back as he tries to leave them alone on the beach- So they Say Something, Dammit.





	Who Knows What the Winds Will Bring

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooo This will be the first of several chapters- there will be adult themes, eventually (probably) leading to some nsfw shenanigans.  
> We shall see.

It had been a tough battle- the toughest they’d faced. Lusamine had been powerful, yes, but she didn’t feel much of an experienced battler. And they’d been so  _ prepared _ for what waited for them at Lanikala.

This had been a real  _ challenge, _ though, and there was  _ excitement _ in that.

After all, there was no doubt that Guzma was a powerful trainer, and Solis enjoyed a good fight.

For a long moment, Solis keeps their eyes on the stone in their hands, a brief memory left in their palm from the other man’s fingers, the sounds of the ocean covering his retreat, mixing with the echoes of his words to them.

Looking up, they see he hasn’t gone far- sitting up the steps on a bench, beneath a flickering lamplight.

_ Why…? _

They can still feel their heart pounding in their ears, shaking from adrenaline from facing him down- 

How  _ thrilling _ it had been, like it always was- nobody that challenged them, nobody they'd challenged, was quite such an exhilarating battler... 

Gripping the stone in their hand, they make a decision, even as their feet carry them up the steps from the beach.

He doesn't react as Solis sits on the bench beside him, beneath the flickering light. Above, lesser insects flitted, drawn by even this dying glow-   
Though not many, and it’s no surprise: the air the man gave off was rather near  _ toxic _ .

Still, they sit beside him, and though Guzma makes a face that could scare off the mythical Darkrai, he says nothing.

So they're quiet, with him, feeling the scalding boiling that must have been going on in his head- really, they didn’t know what to say themself..

They’d beaten him.

Again.

It’d been a tough battle- tougher than any of the battles they’d shared before, tough enough to make Solis believe, perhaps, that the self-described force of destruction had gone  _ easy  _ on them in battles before.

Now, though, with the sound of waves crashing nearby, they stare down at the smooth stone in their hands.

A gift.

His ‘lucky charm’.

He had handed it to them, forgoing his usual self-destructive rampage to press it into their palm-

_ You're so hard to read. _

After a moment, They go to speak.   
“So-”   
“It’s a stone,” he cut them off, his tone harsh. “Keep it or throw it away, it doesn’t matter to me anymore.”

Again, they’re quiet, but not for very long this time.

_ Well, if that's how it's gonna be. _

“I think I’ll keep it. It’s like I earned a  _ badge  _ or something.”

He turns his glare from the ground to Solis, now, eyes narrowed and  _ sharp. _ They were certain that if looks could kill…

“I told you not to get things twisted,” he nearly growled, teeth ever so slightly bared. But it was half-hearted, coming from a drained, tired man. Turning his gaze back to the ground, Solis watches as the worst of the look falls away, leaving behind a mask of exhaustion.

“Call it whatever you want- but it ain’t an apology, and it ain’t a badge. It’s just…”   
He let out a quiet sigh, seeming to sink down with the exhale.

“...some stupid good luck charm. It don’t mean anything.”

They watch him, for a moment, before turning their attention to the sea beyond the breaker wall- a calm, warm night, like many more spent before in Alola. “Why give it to me, then? It means  _ something _ , doesn’t it?”

He looks up again, angry eyes clearly ringed by shadows now  _ quite _ familiar to Solis.

_ “Damn _ , you’re eager to see shit where it ain’t, aren’t you? The fuck is  _ wrong _ with you?”   
He stands quickly, a sweeping motion to stand in front of them, exuding  _ threat  _ and Solis could feel it, that aura of intimidation that he always seemed to carry with him, and now, as he loomed over them.

“I’ma seed of destruction, and I’ll be getting stronger soon enough, gonna wipe the floor with ya, an’ if you’re so glad to see that shit as a badge, well.”   
He makes a dismissive sound through his teeth as he leaned closer.

“Guess I’ll be takin’ it back when I beat your sorry ass, eh?”

They try their best to return his glare, hand trembling slightly as they held the stone tight.   
“Yeah? Well, this is just  _ such _ a nice stone, I already like it! Guess I’ll have to get stronger, too.”

Leaning closer still, his face nears Solis’, and there’s that small flare-up of anxiety in the small bit of space between them..

“Keep up that chatter if you’re lookin’ for a beat-down.”

Gripping the stone in their hand, they stare hard up into his eyes- before looking away.   
_ So fucking defensive. _

“Does it always have to be like this?”

Through the corner of their eye, they see Guzma’s head tilt to the side.   
“Huh? What are you-”   
“Like  _ this _ , dumbass,” now Solis’ turn to cut  _ him _ off, and they can see some surprise in his face at the return.

“Look, I’ve seen a lot of shit in the last few weeks- started a whole island challenge, fought off  _ two _ organizations, watched a puff of smoke become a  _ literal _ deity, fought off  _ actual  _ monsters- oh yeah, and I’ve been climbing  _ mountains _ up and down this entire time. Do we…”   
They gesture between the two of them, before closing their eyes, feeling the weight of their most recent journey pressing down, like a weight on their neck.

“...do we have to fight when we see each other? It’s exhausting, dude…”

It’s quiet again, for a good minute, though Solis can feel him still there- standing, the air of his  _ will _ still coming off him in waves.

Another minute begins it’s slow passing, and they feel him move away, hearing his sneakers scuff along the dimly lit pavement as he kicked stones over it. They turn their head to watch as pebbles rolled, falling over the ledge to the beach below.

_ Well. That’s an improvement. _

_ I guess. _

Another minute passes and he’s still there, and they find it in themself to look up, spotting the slouched silhouette leaning against another lamp-post, staring pointedly away from them.

“...I want to admit something,” they find themself starting, immediately unsure on how to continue. A moment passes as they look back into their hands, the blue-green stone almost holding it’s own shine to it in the flickering lamplight.   
Before…

“Well? You gonna spit it out?”

_ That tears it. _

Standing, they make their way over, out of the small pool of light and closer to where the still waning moon cast a faint glow over the tarmac.

The man was  _ tall _ , Solis only just  _ barely _ coming up to his shoulders, and there’s a slight flare of anxiety again, heart rate picking up as they stared up at him.

“You know what? Yeah. Sure, I’ll spit it out,” they start, feeling heat rising to their face at his raised eyebrow.

“Okay, so, I actually really fucking  _ enjoy _ our battles. With me still? Yeah- battles with others have been fun and I admit I like it about as much as my Pokemon. When it’s  _ challenging _ , and you’re seriously the most challenging trainer I’ve battled against.”

There’s something in his face as they speak, something like incredulity, and it makes them press on:

“Fuck, dude, you have any idea… I battled Professor Kukui up on that mountain, up on that ice-hell of a place filled with other trainers that I  _ already _ felt confident enough to beat. You?”

They throw up their hands, turning around and walking off a few paces, a picture of dramatic flair, especially with the stone still clutched in one.

“...you tossed out that Pinser and I  _ seriously _ thought I’d lose. I’ve  _ never _ battled any bug-trainer that made me afraid- and I have  _ two _ fire Pokemon. Two. Which your bugs  _ still  _ managed to thrash.”   
Turning around again, they let out a huff, head buzzing almost loudly.

And his expression was... 

Unexpected.

Surprise? There wasn’t an amount of malice, or the usual aggressive  _ light _ to him.

Just.

Stone-faced  _ surprise. _

They have to swallow hard, face heating further as they steadied themself to continue.

“...whether or not you take up Hala’s offer, I’d want to battle you again. I’m sure our Pokemon feel the same. Just. No more  _ fighting _ fighting, it sucks the energy right out of me.”

Sighing, they shake their head.   
“...you know the motel on route two? I’m staying there. We should. Battle again.”   
He’s blinking, slouching in that way that brought his face closer to others’, causing another spike in their pulse. Head cocking to the side, there’s this  _ odd _ smirk on his face as he looks them over.   
“...you’re a weird guy, Solis. What's in this for you? You a sadist or some kinda masochist or whatever?”

They  shake their head, finding their words easily, here.

“Another battle. That's it. Look…”

They wrote down the number for their PokeGear, handing the scrap it was on to him.

“...here. Take it. I can't imagine somebody like you likes having shit to do, right?”

The sarcasm seemed to catch him, enough that he took the slip of paper as though not fully aware of what his hands were doing.

“Thought you didn’t want to fight anymore,” he grumbles, shoving the paper into his pocket.

They roll their eyes.   
“Yeah, well, let’s not fight when we go into it. Sound good to you? Another chance to beat me down or whatever, right?”

There’s something in his eyes, then, and Solis thinks for a moment that…

Maybe he was holding back a  _ smirk. _

“Yeah, sure, that sounds  _ great _ to me. Guess you’re one lucky fucker, aren’t ya? You’re gonna regret this.”   
Now, he moves from the lamppost, making his way down the tarmac road.

“Guess I’m out, then. Gotta take care a’ shit, gotta do this-an’-that.”   
He moves past Solis, pausing for a moment in front of them and fixing them with a serious glare.

“Don’t go losing your title before I can take it from you myself. I ain’t gonna make my Pokemon battle no losers, ya hear?”

They  blink, before narrowing their eyes, staring down their nose up at him.   
“I think I can handle myself.”   
He stands there for another moment, the way his grey eyes lit in undisguised  _ challenge _ sending more shocks to their pulse.   
At last he looks away, making his way towards the city, hand raising to the sky.   
“Later.”

Leaving them to stand there, watching him for a moment…   
Before the events of the day came crashing down on them, as if a dam had broken, and they have to sit sharply down on the bench again.

Guzma was a lot of things- rough and tumble, crass, crude, violent, loud…

But there were things in him, that Solis found they did admire.

Your run-of-the-mill asshole couldn’t just raise a Golisopod from a Wimpod, and they would know that well enough from their own trials. Hell, it took a lot of passion to raise a team of  _ bug Pokemon _ to be so strong.

How powerfully they fought for him, as though he weren’t some delinquent that made a name of his brute force, like there was something they found  _ worthy  _ in the man.

The confidence he projected- the way he carried himself, he made it look so  _ easy… _

Their hand grips over their stomach as it twists, the memory of his eyes burned into their own.

They wanted to battle him again.

They wanted to  _ see _ him again.

_ Why me. _

Having a crush  _ sucked. _


End file.
